


Appréhensions patientes [5]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Août 1917 – Novembre 1917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appréhensions patientes [5]

Août 1917

O'Brien entra dans la chambre de lady Grantham, le plateau de son petit-déjeuner en main. Cora la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose devant elle. Sarah souriait gentiment.

'' Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous madame? ''

La comtesse tendit la main en sa direction.

'' Venez près de moi, O'Brien. ''

La femme de chambre s'avança jusqu'à ce que lady Grantham puisse la toucher.

'' Je peux? ''

Demanda Cora en désignant le ventre de Sarah. O'Brien déglutit péniblement et accepta en silence.

'' Bien. Je vois que vous avez moins serré votre corset. ''

La femme de chambre acquiesça.

'' Mais je vous préviens qu'au-delà de six mois, je ne veux plus vous voir avec! Vous devez faire attention à vous. ''

O'Brien secoua la tête.

'' Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je suis…

\- Enceinte, et alors? Où est le mal?

\- C'est un peu difficile à expliquer… ''

Cora haussa les épaules et attira Sarah plus près d'elle.

'' De toute façon, il y aura bien un moment où vous ne rentrerez plus dans votre corset!

\- Dans ce cas, j'emprunterai celui de Mrs Patmore! ''

Lady Grantham se mit à rire.

'' Oh, comme vous êtes méchante! ''

Sarah ri à son tour. La main de la comtesse était toujours posée sur son ventre.

'' J'ai posté ce matin la lettre pour Mr Lang. Maintenant, il faut attendre. ''

La gaîté se dissipait peu à peu sur le visage d' O'Brien, comme un ciel d'été assombri par les nuages.

'' J'ai pensé… Commença Cora, si jamais c'est une fille, je crois que j'ai encore quelques affaires qui pourraient tout-à-fait…

\- S'il-vous-plaît! L'interrompit Sarah. S'il-vous-plaît. Je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. Je veux y penser le moins possible. ''

Sa voix était mal assurée. Lady Grantham repoussa son petit-déjeuner et se leva. Elle prit le visage d' O'Brien entre ses mains.

'' Mais il faut que vous pensiez à lui – ou à elle – à cet enfant que vous portez en vous et que vous porterez dans quelques mois dans vos bras… ''

La femme de chambre se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et venaient se glisser entre les doigts de Cora.

'' Je suis désolée madame, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment… ''

La comtesse la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

'' Sarah, Sarah, tout va bien. Il y a des hauts et des bas pendant la grossesse, et c'est tout à fait normal de pleurer! ''

Elle embrassa sa femme de chambre sur le front.

'' Vous allez être une mère formidable. ''

ೱೱೱ

O'Brien examinait attentivement la maison qui allait éventuellement être la sienne. Un peu défraîchie, certes, mais charmante et discrète. Elle appartenait aux Crawley depuis des années et la dernière occupante, Mrs Rampton, s'était mariée plusieurs mois auparavant et avait quitté le Yorkshire. Après en avoir fait le tour, Sarah entra. Les meubles étaient couverts de poussière, les rideaux et les volets fermés. Une remise à neuf allait devoir s'imposer. La femme de chambre ouvrit les fenêtres et laissa entrer la lumière. Murs blancs, décoration sobre, meubles entretenus. Bien. Restait le problème de la poussière. Partout dans la pièce, elle s'agitait, mise ironiquement en valeur par l'aura de clarté qui pénétrait dans le salon. Plusieurs jours de travail allaient être nécessaires pour en venir à bout. O'Brien termina sa visite. Au total, la maison comptait deux chambres, un salon et une cuisine. Sarah plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti la clef qu'elle contempla, dubitative et incertaine. Si Andrew acceptait l'emploi offert par lord Strallan et venait habiter avec elle, ce serai le début d'une nouvelle existence. En revanche, s'il refusait, ce serai le début d'un cauchemar.

ೱೱೱ

'' Ah, vous êtes ici Mlle O'Brien. ''

Mrs Hugues venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

'' Oui, je viens de rentrer. ''

La gouvernante acquiesça. Lady Grantham lui avait expliqué les raisons du déménagement de Sarah qu'elle avait, bien entendu, altérées.

'' C'est complaisant de votre part de vous occuper de votre mère, surtout si elle est souffrante. ''

La femme de chambre eut envie de sourire. Décidément, Cora était plus manipulatrice qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

'' Oui je crains que ce ne soit son dernier hiver. C'est pourquoi je souhaite rester auprès d'elle…

\- Vraiment, vous êtes incompréhensible, Mlle O'Brien. Je ne vous aurai jamais cru capable d'autant d'empathie. ''

De toutes évidence, la dernière phrase lancée par la gouvernante était emprunte d'un mépris que l'on aurait pu juger involontaire, mais Sarah connaissait trop bien Mrs Hugues pour lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Voulant abréger ses sous-entendus perfides, Sarah changea de sujet.

'' Vous me cherchiez?

\- Pas personnellement, mais lady Grantham a dit qu'elle désirait vous voir. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. ''

Déjà, O'Brien s'engageait dans le couloir, bousculant presque la gouvernante.

'' Merci. ''

Lady Grantham l'attendait.

'' Alors, cette maison? Commence-t-elle à être habitable?

\- Je crois que oui. Cela fait quatre jours que je nettoie de fond en combles, et il ne me reste plus que la salle de bain à astiquer. ''

Cora vint prendre la main de sa femme de chambre.

'' Comment vous sentez-vous? ''

Après quelques secondes de considération, Sarah déclara d'une tournure inspiré:

'' Habitée.''

La comtesse partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit scintiller ses incisives.

'' Et _lui_? ''

Demanda-t-elle en posant un doigt sur le ventre d' O'Brien.

'' _Lui_? Vivant… ''

Lady Grantham inclina la tête.

'' Est-ce qu'il bouge beaucoup?

\- Oh, à vrai-dire, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. J'y pense seulement lorsque je pense à Mr Lang… ''

Cora laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poursuivre:

'' À ce propos… Sa lettre est arrivée en fin de matinée… ''

Sarah s'alarma:

'' Qu'a-t'il répondu?

\- Je vous attendais pour ouvrir sa lettre, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais le faire. ''

La comtesse déchira l'enveloppe et regarda O'Brien.

'' Voulez-vous la lire?

\- Oh non, je vous en prie! Lisez-la d'abord! ''

Lady Grantham approuva et parcouru attentivement la lettre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle leva sur Sarah un regard victorieux.

'' Il accepte. Tout. Il a écrit à lord Strallan et sera à Ripon demain. ''

ೱೱೱ

Dès qu'elle vit Andrew descendre du train, O'Brien se dirigea droit vers lui, se laissant bousculer par ces hommes et ces femmes dépourvus de visages. Lorsqu'ils furent face-à-face, ils se considérèrent un instant l'un-l'autre avant de s'enlacer. Lang tenait Sarah contre lui, n'osant pas la serrer trop, de peur de lui faire mal. La femme de chambre s'en aperçut aussitôt.

'' Allons, je ne suis pas en porcelaine! ''

Andrew resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa amoureusement.

'' Voilà qui est mieux. ''

Le valet sourit.

'' Madame la comtesse a dit dans sa lettre que tu me montrerai la maison…

\- Oui, bien sûr! Elle est à dix minutes d'ici. ''

Pendant le trajet, O'Brien lui fit le résumé des tâches qu'elle avait entreprises. Il fut très impressionné.

'' En revanche, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas touché à la façade, et elle aurai bien besoin d'un coup de peinture. ''

Ils entrèrent. Andrew admira immédiatement la propreté des lieux. Sarah sourit de satisfaction. Elle lui montra les chambres, le salon, la salle de bain et termina par la cuisine. O'Brien resta debout devant la table tandis qu'il en faisait le tour.

'' Vraiment, murmura-t-il, je suis charmé par tous tes efforts. C'est ravissant!

\- Je me demande, commença la femme de chambre en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table, quand est-ce que nous pourrons tester la cuisine… ''

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Lang contre ses hanches. Il embrassa sa nuque et lui répondit dans un souffle:

'' Pourquoi pas... _maintenant_? ''

Elle exhala avec délice lorsqu'elle sentir sa main anguleuse contre la délicatesse de sa poitrine, nue à travers le tissus de sa robe (Elle n'avait pas mis de corset). Andrew la poussa rudement contre la table, appuyant contre son dos tandis qu'elle posait ses coudes sur la longue planche en bois pour mieux se stabiliser.

'' Tu m'as manqué ''

Murmura-t-il en défaisant habillement d'une main la robe de Sarah tandis que l'autre la maintenait toujours contre la table.

'' Tu m'as manqué aussi. ''

Répondit-elle dans un soupir. La main du valet glissa de sa hanche vers sa cuisse et entreprit de remonter le tissu. O'Brien le sentait contre son dos, insistant et désireux. Ses doigts effleurèrent son entre-jambe, à travers l'inutile barrière de sa culotte humide qu'elle sentit descendre jusqu'à ses genoux.Jamais Andrew n'avait été comme cela auparavant, avide et impulsif, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Plutôt excitant, en fait. Les yeux fermés, Sarah était à bout de souffle, écartant les jambes et se cambrant davantage contre lui. Elle se sentait libre et enivrée par Lang, par son rythme croissant contre son dos. O'Brien gémissait, s'accrochant à la table et manquant de sa casser les ongles. Elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme maintenant, et elle poussait son propre corps contre celui d'Andrew, haletante, tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa tête dans la courbe de son cou. Enfin, Sarah cria et s'effondra sur la table tandis que son entre-jambe, trempé, ruisselait le long de ses cuisses tremblantes. Lang remit doucement en place sa robe et chuchota à nouveau à son oreille:

'' Oui, tu m'a terriblement manqué. ''

ೱೱೱ

Septembre 1917 

Quelques semaines plus tard et avec l'aide d'Andrew, la maison fut rapidement transformée. Lady Grantham leur avait même fait la surprise de venir prendre le thé chez eux. Lang était assez intimidé par la comtesse et un peu mal-à-l'aise de lui servir son thé dans une tasse de porcelaine brute et incolore. Cependant, elle semblait ravie et avait quitté son air hautain dont elle faisait parfois preuve à Downton. Et puis, elle discutait avec O'Brien en riant, lui prenant parfois la main. Sarah ne lui avait pas menti. Elles étaient réellement amies. Cora s’impliquait beaucoup pour le bonheur de sa femme de chambre, et Andrew lui en était entièrement reconnaissant. Il avait appris pour l'accident de lady Grantham, et comprenait tout-à-fait qu'elle s'investisse pleinement dans la grossesse de Sarah. La comtesse but une gorgée de thé et demanda s'ils avaient aménagé la nursery. O'Brien secoua négativement la tête et détourna le regard, s'absorbant la contemplation des feuilles ourlées de lumière à travers la vitre. Cora avait aussitôt saisi le message. Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente dangereuse… Elle s'adressa à Andrew qui venait de s'asseoir.

'' Vous vous plaisez chez lord Strallan, Mr Lang? ''

Il fut surpris qu'elle s'exprime d'une façon aussi décontractée.

'' Je… Hum… Oui, je crois. C'est une grande maison… Peut être est-elle un peu grande pour lord et lady Strallan…

\- _Lady_ Strallan?

\- Sa mère, madame.''

Un petit sourire découvrit l'extrémité des dents de lady Grantham.

'' Sa mère… Bien. Vous avez certainement fait la connaissance de Mr Rushforth, le majordome?

\- Oui, il m'a accueilli assez chaleureusement. Je crois que l'ancien valet de chambre n'était pas très apprécié… Il a aussi cette femme, qui doit à peu près avoir l'age de lady Strallan… Française, si j'en crois son accent…

\- Mrs Thomas?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez?

\- Oh, c'était notre intendante avant l'arrivée de Mrs Hugues. Malheureusement, elle avait les enfants en horreur… ''

La comtesse jeta un œil à l'horloge et se leva.

'' Il faut vraiment que j'y aille! Merci encore pour le thé Mr Lang, il était délicieux. ''

Ils la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Le soleil commençait à baisser. Andrew s'assit sur le perron et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Sarah fit de même. Le valet la prit contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et respira l'air doux du soir d'automne, pâle et brumeux.

'' Quel jour sommes nous? ''

Demanda-t-elle.

'' Le onze, peut-être le douze. Pourquoi?

\- Pour rien. Pour savoir. ''

Andrew posa prudemment la main sur le ventre de la femme de chambre. Elle ne dit rien et se raidit un peu. Ils observaient le jardin. Les arbres étalaient leurs branches épaisses au dessus de l'herbe verte scintillant d'humidité. Un oiseau solitaire traversa le ciel en lançant une trille aiguë. Lang respirait le parfum délicat des cheveux de sa compagne. L'odeur autrefois omniprésente de cigarette avait disparu, laissant place à un arôme frais et pur. Son odeur. Bien sûr, Andrew savait qu'il ne pourrai l'empêcher de fumer lorsque sa grossesse serai terminée, mais il avait au moins obtenu d'elle qu'elle ne touche à aucune cigarette pendant les mois restants. Il admirait son courage de ne pas céder à la tentation. De sa main libre, le valet lui caressa la joue.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterai le plus? Un garçon ou une fille?

\- Une fille je crois et… Non, je ne veux pas y penser en fait! Je ne veux rien espérer! (Elle s'était levée) Non non, je n'aurais rien dû dire du tout en fait!

\- Sarah…

\- Non, laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît! ''

Elle partit hâtivement et Andrew entendit claquer la porte de la chambre. Il soupira. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour parvenir à retrouver son calme. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait eu deux ou trois accès de colère comme celui-ci, toujours contre elle-même. Le valet se désolait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il se contenta d'attendre que le jour eut complètement disparu pour monter se coucher. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, O'Brien semblait dormir. Il se déshabilla et se glissa précautionneusement dans le lit. Sarah se retourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

'' Andrew, je m'en veux tellement de te faire subir tout cela… ''

Il la prit dans ses bras.

'' Shhhhhh tu ne me fais rien subir du tout. Ça va aller, d'accord? ''

La femme de chambre renifla et se pelotonna contre son corps chaud et réconfortant.

'' D'accord... ''

Andrew ôta sa chemise et Sarah posa une main sur son torse éraflé, suivant le chemin sinueux que formais l'accumulation de ses cicatrices. Le passé était derrière eux à présent.

ೱೱೱ

Octobre 1917

'' Comment !? ''

Les yeux d' O'Brien s'agrandirent de stupeur. Lady Grantham avait l'air navrée.

'' Je ne vous renvoie pas, Sarah! Je vous donne seulement un congé de deux mois pour que vous puissiez vous occuper de l'enfant, de novembre à janvier.

\- Mais madame, que vais-je dire à Mrs Hugues? Et qui va me remplacer?

\- Je dirai personnellement à Mrs Hugues que votre ''mère'' a besoin de toute votre attention. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Je suis sûre qu'Anna et Mrs Hugues pourront s'arranger. ''

La femme de chambre acquiesça. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, même s'il lui coûtait de laisser la comtesse pendant deux mois. Lady Grantham lui désigna le bout du lit. O'Brien s'y installa en souriant. Elle avait indubitablement besoin de parler. Contrairement à son habitude, Cora vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main délicate sur son ventre.

'' Vous vous en sortez?

\- J'essaye… ''

La comtesse lui sourit avec gentillesse. Sarah reprit:

'' Est-ce que… Est-ce que… Ça fait mal?

\- De quoi parlez-vous? ''

La femme de chambre semblait gênée. D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna la main de lady Grantham, toujours posée sur son ventre.

'' Oh… Ça? C'est difficile de répondre… Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très précis, et quand bien même j'en aurais, je ne voudrais pas vous embarrasser avec mes descriptions sanglantes. ''

Le visage d' O'Brien blêmit.

'' San… Sanglantes?

\- Oui… Euh non… Enfin… Vous comprendrez lorsque votre tour viendra, et, en ce qui concerne la douleur, elle est surmontable, puisque je suis toujours en vie. Vous verrez, vous verrez à quel point la nature est merveilleuse! ''

ೱೱೱ

Lady Grantham s'apprêtait à traverser le hall lorsque la gouvernante vint à sa rencontre.

'' Pourrais-je vous parler un instant, madame?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- C'est à propos de Mlle O'Brien… Nous ne la voyons plus en bas depuis à peu près un mois…

\- Vous savez, elle doit passer beaucoup de temps avec sa mère…

\- Veuillez m'excuser madame, mais lorsque la mère de William était mourante, nous ne lui avons octroyé qu'un mois de congé, rien de plus; et il a immédiatement repris le travail. Il serai injuste que Mlle O'Brien… ''

La comtesse regarda Mrs Hugues avec insistance.

'' Je ne peux pas lui refuser cela! Elle a fait tant de choses pour moi, après l' ''accident''… Je lui ai promis le mois de novembre et celui de décembre. Elle aura besoin de temps. ''

La gouvernante parut offusquée de la démesure du congé d' O'Brien. Elle fronça les sourcils.

'' Faudra-t-il lui trouver une remplaçante?

\- Oh non, je pense qu'Anna sera d'accord pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne serai pas très solliciteuse… ''

Mrs Hugues pinça les lèvres. Elle cherchait une faille. '

' N'avez-vous aucun commentaire à faire sur la conduite de votre femme de chambre? S'il y a le moindre problème, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir...

\- Tout va bien Mrs Hugues. Mlle O'Brien est très agréable et toujours aussi volontaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ne pas la voir en bas, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a beaucoup de choses à faire. ''

ೱೱೱ

Andrew s'éveilla en sursaut. Des images violentes défilaient devant ses yeux comme un cheval au galop piégé dans un photophore lancé à toute allure. La guerre, la guerre, toujours la guerre. Il serra les poings et essaya de caler sa respiration sur un rythme régulier. Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, il étendit la main pour toucher Sarah, son corps, sa peau tiède et apaisante. Les draps glacés se matérialisèrent sous ses doigts. O'Brien n'était plus là. Malgré sa migraine, Lang se leva et marcha jusqu'au salon en titubant. Il alluma la lumière et aperçut Sarah assise sur le perron. Le valet s'avança doucement.

'' Tout va bien? ''

O'Brien ne sursauta pas. Elle savait qu'il était là. Sans un mot, elle se décala un peu, laissant une place à Andrew. Il s'assit en silence et leva le regard sur le ciel étoilé. La fraîcheur de la nuit agissait agissait sur ses membres crispés par l'angoisse de ses cauchemars, glissant à travers ses veines comme un anesthésique. La femme de chambre remarqua ses doigts tremblants.

'' Ça recommence? ''

Lang baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui en disaient long sur son état.

'' Oui. Les mains ne peuvent pas mentir. Il est aisé de masquer son mal-être en souriant, mais on peut difficilement contrôler les variations de ses doigts. ''

Sarah le fixa un instant avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation muette du ciel stellaire des derniers jours d'octobre.

'' Demain est mon dernier jour. ''


End file.
